gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 582
Crystal (結晶, Kesshō) is the 582nd chapter of the Gintama series. The chapter mainly focuses on the battle between Umibouzu and Utsuro. Story The young Kamui begins to attack Umibouzu. Barely recovering, Umibouzu fends off the attacks while promising that he will eventually save Kouka. Umibouzu took out a crystal to show Kamui, but the son slams it away mercilessly by tearing his left arm off. A frail Kouka rushed outside in attempt to stop the fight, but couldn’t stop coughing out blood upon seeing Kamui lying face down in blood while Umibouzu stood nearby with Kagura grabbing his leg. A badly injured Kamui then staggers away in the midst of commotion, leaving behind a trail of blood while Umibouzu looks on. Back in the present, Kamui and Kagura are fighting. Having the upper hand, Kamui punches his sister to the cliff while silently telling her to not get into his way; he no longer wants to see or hear her voice anymore. He then walks away, leaving Kagura lying in the rubbles. The scene then cuts to Abuto, who is watching the battle between Umibouzu and Utsuro. He felt paralyzed not out of fear, but fascination by their prowess. He likens himself to a frog mesmerised by the battle of dragons of equal power. In order to win, the dragon must sacrifice himself while attacking the other. Yet it doesn’t guarantee a win as the opponent is immortal. Umibouzu on the other hand, felt a sensation through the battle; everything is a hindrance when battling Utsuro. Reflecting on Kouka’s words, Umibouzu chided himself for his idiocy by allowing an immortal to die. As Utsuro charges towards him, he braced himself for the attack while silently praying for Kouka to lend him her strength in protecting their family. Realizing Umibouzu’s plan, Abuto watches in shock as Utsuro impales his sword into the Yato’s chest. Badly wounded, Umibouzu grabs the immortal’s heart by piercing through his chest with his left arm. While a confidant Utsuro brushes off his attempt, Umibouzu notes that he has impaled in him the crystal formed in the Ryuuketsu where the Altana spouts. Explaining his knowledge on the immortals, he tried to find these crystals on Kouan in an effort to save his wife but to little avail. However, he is curious on its effects if mixed with the Altana from a different planet by crushing it with Utsuro’s heart. While Utsuro wonders who will be faster in finishing off the other party, Umibouzu replies with a sense of humor that he is the type of husband that prepares the wife’s gift in advance. He then crushes Utsuro’s heart, sending the immortal falling to the ground with blood gushing out of his body. Quotes''' ' * '''Kamui:' (Sliently) So, Kagura, just let me go. Don't get in my way anymore. That face... that voice... Don't let me see or hear them anymore. * Umibouzu: (On Utsuro) ...To fight with him, this planet feels too confined. My weapon can't keep up with me. My body is a hindrance. everything feels like it's coiling around my legs and fettering me. Against that thing, against that man, who does not have the fetter of death, just being alive becomes a fetter. * Abuto: (On the battle) ''...In this fight, only one thing is a guarantee. But no one can fully devour that infinite dragon. * '''Umibouzu:' (To Utsuro) I don't know about that. But one thing I do know is that I'm the type of guy that buys his presents for his wife a month in advance. Characters Characters in order of appearance # Umibouzu # Kamui # Kouka # Kagura # Abuto # Utsuro Category:Chapters